


Wuthering Love

by LifeLover



Category: Black Cat
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Kyoko reads a book, Wuthering Heights. Will this book help Kyoko realize herfeelings? oneshot.





	Wuthering Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alien_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/gifts).



> Okay, I basically took Wuthering Heights and Black Cat and mixed them together.  
> Those who have read Wuthering Heights will see the reference. Old fic from my Fanfiction.net account.

The girl put down the book which she had just finished and sighed, running a hand through her short black hair.

"Kyoko-san?" a voice called.

Kyoko turned to see a girl with short blonde hair and red eyes standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Eve-chan?"

"Are you done?" Eve asked.

"Sure, here it is," Kyoko replied, giving the book to Eve, who took it and left.

Kyoko sighed again, going to her front doorstep and sitting down to thoughtfully eat a popsicle.

To anyone who knew Kyoko, it would appear strange. She was almost never silent or thoughtful. Kyoko started to think of the book she had just finished, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. The book was very good, but it disturbed Kyoko, who saw some of the book's events in her own life.

For starters, her crush on Black-sama seemed a lot like Cathy's love for Edgar Linton. Of course, Black-sama wasn't in love with her like Edgar was with Cathy, but it was similar. As for Heathcliff … a strange feeling came into Kyoko's chest as wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes flashed through her mind. Charden. She and Charden had been together long before they had met Black-sama. She knew she could be herself in Charden's company and he wouldn't mind. Kyoko remembered how she would talk to Charden about her feelings for Black-sama. Charden was always distant, but he would be more so during those times, his hands folded … an image of Charden's scarred hand floated up as ('Heathcliff's dirty hands') she gasped. She had also met Black-sama a bit like Cathy had met Edgar. Charden had also left her with Black-sama; Heathcliff had left Cathy, turning her to Edgar. And just like Heathcliff, Charden had now come back …

She heard a sound and turned, with a tightening in her chest to see Train and Charden. Charden, seeing Kyoko, felt his stomach lurch. His heart pounding, his pale cheeks flushed as he looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko skipped up to Charden and hugged him, realizing who she really wanted. Charden gently hugged her back and than let go.

Kyoko looked up at him and gently took his glasses off, saying "Charden, I love Black-sama!" Charden's blue, blue eyes looked at her, hiding the sheer despair and hurt just a second too late.

Kyoko had her answer.

She turned to Train, who was watching with Sven and Eve who had joined them. She looked at Eve who nodded back, still holding Wuthering Heights.

Kyoko turned back to Charden, suddenly very, very nervous, how should she do this, oh, oh! OH! A gloved hand had gently lifted her face to his. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Kyoko-san?" Charden said, his voice unable to keep from trembling a bit.

Kyoko blushing, nodded. Charden, steeling himself, thought this is it, she's leaving, she hates you, she's … kissing me? Finding her soft lips on his, he gently responded, placing one elegantly gloved hand behind her head, the other on the small of her back. Her arms were around his neck. They broke apart and Charden, feeling happier than he could have ever imagined asked.

"You love me?"

Kyoko relied with a smile. "Yes!"

Kissing her again, Charden felt truly content.

And all was well.


End file.
